


Like Mother Like Daughter

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Like Mother Like Daughter

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

**Prompt:** Reunited

 **Word Count:** 434

 **Characters:** Maleficent, Emma, Lily

 **Rating:** PG

Emma drove up in the police car to the town line. She had heard from Regina that someone was coming to meet with Maleficent.

Emma asked everyone she could think of that was connected to Maleficent but no one knew who it could be. They didn't even know that Mal knew anyone past the town line.

Emma pulled over and got out. “What's going on here?”

Maleficent glared at her. “Here to kill me with your sword again, Savior?”

“No. I just want to know what is going on. Who are you bringing through?” Emma walked over to where Maleficent was standing near the town line.

“My daughter.” Maleficent l said.

“How do you have a daughter on that side of the town line?” Emma asked.

“Maybe you should ask your parents. They took her from me when she was still an egg.” Maleficent told her.

“Egg? You mean like a dragon egg?” Emma raised an eyebrow.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and looked back toward the road.

A black SUV rolled to a stop. The driver got out and looked around.

“Lily?” Emma said half to herself.

Maleficent turned to look at Emma. “You know my daughter?”

Emma nodded. “We were friends once.”

“Hello?” Lily called out.

Maleficent threw the scroll to her daughter's feet.

Lily bent down and picked it up. She unrolled it as she straightened up. She jumped when she suddenly saw Maleficent and Emma standing there.

“Emma?” Lily was surprised to see her there.

“Get in your car and hold the scroll in front of you as you drive past the town line.” Emma told her.

“What?” Lily looked confused.

“It’s the only way across the town line. I'll explain when you get here.” Emma said.

Lily got back into the car and drove past the town line. She pulled over and parked past the police car.

“Is that your mom?” Lily asked as she got out of the SUV.

“No. She's yours.” Emma told her.

“I have waited so long to meet you.” Maleficent held her arms out but Lily backed away.

“No. Don't come near me. What is this place?” Lily asked Emma.

“It’s a town called Storybrooke.” Emma told her. “There's magic here.”

“Is that why I feel so strange?” Lily put her hands on her head and swayed.

“That's your true self coming out. Your dragon self.” Maleficent said. She lunged forward and enveloped Lily and herself in purple smoke.

Emma pulled out her phone and called Regina. “Hey. We have a problem. its Maleficent’s daughter. Her name is Lily. Guess what! She's a dragon too.”


End file.
